Heal
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Semuanya sudah salah sejak awal. Dia mengkhianatiku. Dan sekarang, akupun akan mengkhianatinya. Meski hatiku masih belum sembuh sih, haha. Tapi... Mind to Review?


Semuanya sudah salah sejak awal.

" _Elo yang salah! Elo duluan kan yang ngedeketin Tetsu!? Padahal gue udah bilang_ _ **jangan**_ _deketin dia lagi!"_

" _Kok gue yang salah!? Gue gak deketin Kuroko! Elo bego atau apa sih!? Kita satu tim! Mau ga mau gue deket dong sama dia!"_

Dia memang 'gak ngejalanin ini dengan hati. Ya gue bego juga sih. Gue bawa perasaan sementara gue udah tau kalau dia emang ga niat.

" _Iye gue tau. Tapi apa bener temen satu tim pegangan tangan berdua saat pulang?"_

" _I-itu…" wajahnya berubah pucat. "Itu karena Kuroko takut tersesat! Y-ya! Takut tersesat."_

" _Tersesat? Gile aje lo. Gue yakin dia hapal jalan pulang."_

" _I-itu…" wajahnya masih pucat._

" _Dan apa '_ _ **cuman**_ _teman satu tim' ciuman?" tangan_ dim _menunjukan ponselnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang berhasil membuat lelaki_ crimson _terhenyak._

Selama ini gue cuman jadi pelampiasan. Gue bego karena 'ga sadar saat dia, sekedar butuh pelampiasan hasrat _._

" _Yaudah kalo mau lo gini. Kita putus aja!"_

Dim _mendengus jijik. "Putus? Bukannya selama ini elo butuh gue cuman buat nganu?"_

" _A-ap—"_

"Fine. _Kelar semua."_

Dim _berbalik badan, meninggalkan_ crimson _dalam kensunyian. Sebelum_ Dim _hilang di balik gelap malam,_ crimson _berbisik "Ternyata ini salah gue ya…"_

 _Dan_ dim _mencoba menahan rasa sakit didada._

* * *

.

.

 **Heal**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _OOC lah, Typo lah, gaje lah, alurnya lah, dan masih banyak lagi :v_

 _An_ _ **AoMido**_ _Fiction_

.

.

* * *

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Orang yang sempet gue kira 'serius' ngejalanin hubungan sama gue.

Dan gue salah.

Dia, Kagami, sebenarnya naksir Tetsu—Kuroko Tetsuya selaku teman dekat gue dan teman se-tim dia—gue sadar itu. Gue pikir itu cuman sesaat doang, dan ternyata makin kesini makin jadi.

Gue masih sabar.

Gue bingung kenapa Kagami mulai susah dihubungin. Lalu karena gue _uhuk_ khawatir _uhuk,_ gue datengin aja sekolah Kagami.

Gue lihat mereka pegangan tangan.

Masih gue diemin. Gue coba pikir positif. Gue masih sabar.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat gue nunggu Kagami di taman dekat rumahnya—kita biasa ketemuan disitu, gue lihat mereka ciuman.

Seketika dada gue sakit. Gue bingung kenapa.

Hingga hari ini—seminggu setelah kejadian itu, puncaknya datang.

Kita putus—bahkan gue ga tau kalau sebenernya kita pacaran atau enggak.

Jadi sekarang yang bisa gue lakuin cuman merenung. Kayak ABG dirundung kegalauan. "Buh, gue… bego ya?"

"Emang kau _bego_ 'kan?"

Mendengar suara—yang tampaknya gak asing, gue nengok dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buh, gue… bego ya?"

Di taman ini, sedang termenung seorang lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ berkulit—yang kalau tidak dicermati baik-baik sama gelapnya dengan gelap malam— _dim_. Wajahnya tampak kusut, bagai habis diputusi pacar—atau memang begitu keadaannya.

Dan ditaman sepi bak kuburan ini, si _dim_ tidak sendirian.

"Emang kau _bego_ 'kan?"

Merasakan ada orang lain, _dim_ menoleh. Ia mendapatkan seorang lelaki berkacamata—dan sepertinya memiliki surai yang sama aneh dengan miliknya, Hijau—duduk disebelahnya.

"Si—Midorima!?"

"Hn."

"E-elo ngapain disini?" tanya _dim_ dengan nada 'tak yakin'.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Aomine." _Dim_ —diduga bernama Aomine—mendesah pasrah. Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. "Aku hanya lewat, dan melihatmu duduk seperti orang bodoh. Jadi aku berpikir untuk menyapamu. Bu-bukannya aku peduli denganmu atau apa! Hanya saja, hawa disekitarmu sangat buruk."

Aomine mendengus geli, "Terima kasih, Midorima."

' _Sejak kapan Aomine bisa berkata terima kasih?_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Takao dekat sini. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyapanya. Bu-bukan berarti aku rindu atau apa! Hanya saja… dia agak berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Biasanya Takao suka mengusili dan membuntutiku, tapi sekarang… selalu aja ada alasan untuk pulang duluan.

B-b-bukan berarti aku khawatir dan terus memperhatikan perubahan! Bukan!

Kakiku terhenti di depan pagar rumah bermarga 'Takao'. Seperti biasa, aku menekan bel terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk—apa?

' _Kenapa ada Miyaji-_ san _disini?'_

Telunjuk berhenti sebelum menyentuh tombol mungil.

 _Tote bag_ kecil yang sengaja kubawa terjatuh setelah melihat 'pemandangan' di depan pintu.

 _Takao mencium Miyaji-_ san _dan tersenyum setelahnya._

Ini… sudah tidak beres.

Aku bersembunyi, dan menunggu Miyaji- _san_ menghilang sebelum berhadapan dengan Takao.

"Dah Kazunari."

"Un! Dan Kiyo- _chan_ ~!"

Mereka bahkan memanggil nama kecil—tunggu dulu. Takao… bukannya kau kekasihku?

Sigap sebelum Takao masuk kedalam, aku menyelonong melewati pagar—dan mendapati wajah Takao menegang.

"Takao, mengapa Miyaji- _san_ datang kesini?"

Aku malas basa-basi, langsung ke intinya saja.

"Sh-Shin- _chan_ … kok ada disini?" kulihat badannya merinding.

"Kenapa dia menciummu?"

"A-ah? A-a-apa? Me-menciumku? Mana mung—"

"Dan kenapa kalian saling memanggil nama kecil?"

Takao terdiam sekarang.

Beberapa detik menunggu jawaban, akhirnya Takao membuka suara. Aku mendengar kata yang begitu memilukan. Dadaku tiba-tiba sakit seperti ditimpa beban 1000 ton.

"Maafkan aku, Shin- _chan_. Aku tahu kita sepasang kekasih dan aku malah tidak bilang denganmu kalau…" Aku bingung. Bingung dengan semua yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintai Kiyo—Miyaji- _san_."

Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan selanjutnya, yang pasti, dia berkata "Kita putus saja ya." Dan duniaku terasa gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bingung harus kemana. Tapi mengingat-ingat ada taman disekitar sini, kuputuskan untuk beristirahat disana. Hitung-hitung untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Setiap langkahku terasa berat. Kesunyian ini membuat kalimat "Kita putus saja ya." Semakin bergema di gendang telingaku. Mataku perih, seperti kelilipan nanas.

Dan langkah berat ini terhenti setelah melihat dua bayangan di taman.

' _Hm? Siapa itu?'_

Telingaku mendengar suara teriakan, tapi bukan teriakan minta tolong.

' _Sepertinya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar.'_

Aku bukannya ingin tahu urusan orang, tapi ada sebuah suara yang familiar ditelingaku. Mau tak mau aku menajamkan indra pendengaran.

"Yaudah! Kalo mau lo gini. Kita putus aja!"

Aku tersentak. Mudah sekali orang itu menyebutkan kata putus. Namun sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanku.

" _Fine_. Kelar semua."

Suara barusan—uh ada yang mau kesini.

"Ternyata ini salah gue ya…" bisik _crimson_.

Aku melihatnya berlari kencang sebelum hilang dibalik gelap malam.

Memperhatikan satu sosok yang tertinggal, aku akhirnya yakin kalau itu _dia_. Apalagi dengan warna kulit yang hampir menyerupai suasana terkini. Itu pasti _dia_. Tapi… sedang apa _dia_ disini dengan orang tadi?

Tanpa ragu aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati sosok disana. Bahkan sampai jarak kita hanya 2 meter, _dia_ tidak menyadariku.

"Buh, gue… bego ya?"

Tidak salah lagi. Suara ini memang milik _nya_.

"Emang kau _bego_ 'kan?"

Kulihat dia menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara '-kau-sedang-apa-disini', Midorima dan Aomine duduk berdua dikursi taman. Tenggelam dalam masalah masing-masing, serta ditemani kesunyian.

Midorima melirik kesebelah. Mendapati wajah suram dari mantan teman se-timnya dulu—yang mungkin pernah menarik perhatiannya.

"K-kau boleh bersandar dipundaku, kalau mau…" Aomine menoleh. Wajah suramnya berganti dengan wajah bingung-menahan tawa. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa! Tapi sepertinya kau butuh penopang…" _dim_ terlihat mau meledakkan tawanya, "Jangan tertawa!"

"Pff—Haha, terima kasih, Midorima." Dengan kata barusan, kepala biru Aomine dijatuhkan kepundak Midorima. Sang empu sedikit terkejut dengan perubahkan watak Aomine.

' _Dia… berterima kasih lagi…_ '

"Haha… ha… _hiks_ …"

' _A-Aomine menangis!? Demi tuhan, apa-apaan ini!?'_

Suara rintihan kuntilanak—salah. Suara rintihan Aomine semakin terdengar. Dan Midorima merasa ada yang salah dengan Aomine yang sekarang.

" _hiks…_ eh?"

"K-A-aku pinjamkan tanganku…"

Midorima menggandeng tangan dingin si _dim_.

" _hiks…_ Terima kasih, Midorima, haha…"

Sedikit senyum kecut, Midorima mengeratkan pegangannya.

' _Kan… Aomine aneh…_ '

"Tanganmu, hangat."

Aomine terlelap dipundak Midorima tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan _emerald_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Antara_ _ **END**_ _, sama_ _ **TBC**_ _meski ini pendek dan gaje, plus alur dan feel ga kerasa._

* * *

 ** _#KyuuBerkicau_**

helow. akhirnya saia pablish fic baru :'v

oke langsung saja. saia tau kalo ini gaje to the max. alur sana sini sama fils ga kerasa. tapi ini saia mau lanjutin :'v entah kapan tapi :'v

sekalian mau nyelesain Nyanko no Ai dulu... pokoknya mau nyelesain multichap :'v

fiks. makasih mau dengerin kicauan gaje saia... review curhat juga diterima. oh iya btw, saia shipper aomido dan fils aokaga saia hilang :')) dah ya mau sekula dulu~ bai :'3

 _salam tatsun yang minta di tsun,_

 ** _kikyuu - kirigaya kyuu_**


End file.
